


Lektvar lásky

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Manipulation, Many firsts, Poison, Students, Underage - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock nikdy nejevil známky toho, že by chtěl s někým randit. A pak ze dne na den začne chodit s Irene Adlerovou, což Johnovi příjde divné. Ovládá snad Irene jeho nej kamaráda a nebo mu Sherlock lhal, když tvrdil, že o ni nemá zájem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John Watson – šestý ročník Nebelvír  
> Greg Lestrade – šestý ročník Nebelvír  
> Sherlock Holmes – pátý ročník Zmijozel  
> Mycroft Holmes – sedmý ročník Havranspár  
> Irene Adler – sedmý ročník Zmijozel  
> Molly Hooper – čtvrtý ročník Mrzimor  
> Sally Donovan – šestý ročník Nebelvír

Když John a Greg ráno přijdou na snídani, zamíří si to hned ke kolejnímu stolu a zbytku Velké síně nevěnují pozornost. Na to jsou příliš zabraní do debaty o posledním zápase ve famfrpálu. Jejich hovor nepřeruší ani snídaně ani podivné pohledy, které po nich vrhá těch několik spolužáků kolem nich. Teprve po chvíli John zvedne hlavu, aby se napil a zadívá se ke Zmijozelskému stolu.

A o zlomek vteřiny později John vyprskne veškerou dýňovou šťávu, kterou měl v puse a zároveň se ji pokusí spolknout, takže to dopadne tak, že je většina okolí dusícího se studenta poprskaná šťávou.

„Sakra, Johne, co blbneš?" zeptá se Greg nevěřícně. Neví, jestli si má dělat obavy o zdraví kamaráda nebo se rozesmát na celé kolo.

Watson jen ukáže ke zmijozelskému kolejnímu stolu, protože stále není schopen komunikovat slovně.

Greg se tam koukne a míchaná vajíčka mu skoro vypadnou z pusy.

U Zmijozelského stolu krom jiných sedí nejlepší kámoš Johna Watsona, Sherlock Holmes, který kolem pasu drží o dva roky starší Irene Adlerovou. A momentálně se oba líbají, jako kdyby byli někde v soukromí a ne na snídani ve Velké síni.

„Holmes a Adlerová?" hlesne Greg nevěřícně. „Holmes a Adlerová spolu?"

„To je divný. Nelíbí se mi to." zamračí se John, který se už konečně vzpamatoval.

„Žárlíš?" ušklíbne se Greg.

„Drž hubu." praští ho John do paže. „Nemyslím to takhle. Jde o to, že ještě včera mi Sherlock dělal nekonečnou přednášku o tom, jak ho Adlerová furt otravuje s pozvánkami na večeři a jinými návrhy. Tvrdil, že by raději šel ven s Molly než s ní a víš, co řekl o Molly."

„Bohužel jo." zamračí se Greg nespokojeně.

Mladší z bratrů Holmesů se jednou na celé nádvoří nechal slyšet, že by raději šel do Prasinek s testrálem než s nebohou mrzimorskou studentkou, která se ho odvážila pozvat. Našlo se tenkrát víc takových, co chtěli Sherlockovi za jeho prohlášení jednu ubalit.

„Tak buď ti ten tvůj kámoš celou dobu lhal a nebo má Adlerová dobré přesvědčovací prostředky." prohodí Greg. „A vyloučit nemůžeš ani jedno."

John otevře pusu, aby se hádal, ale pak se zarazí a zase pusu zavře. Sherlock není svatý a John rozhodně nemůže odpřísáhnout, že by mu zmijozelský nikdy nelhal. A pověst Irene Adlerové je známá po celé škole.

„Zeptám se ho později." rozhodne se John.

\- - o - -

Ovšem z Johnova plánu na získání pokud možno pravdivých informací o vztahu Sherlocka Holmese a Irene Adlerové nic nebylo. John je ročník nad Sherlockem, takže nemají společné hodiny a navíc jsou každý z jiné koleje. Obvykle se sice potkávají o přestávkách a po vyučování, ale tentokrát ne. Tentokrát tráví Sherlock veškerou svou volnou chvíli s Irene. A to Johna sere. A taky ho sere, že se ho všichni ptají, proč se se Sherlockem rozešli. Oni spolu nechodili! Jsou jen kámoši! A nebo spíš byli, protože Holmes Watsona momentálně naprosto ignoruje.

\- - o - -

„Tohle není normální." zahučí John naštvaně a mračí se na všechny studenty na nádvoří, kteří se podívají jeho směrem.

„Všichni pořád říkali, že se jednou Holmes začne nudit a odkopne tě. A tohle je důkaz." řekne Sally důležitě.

„Ou, sklapni." ožene se po ní John.

„John je Sherlockův nej kámoš. A taky jediný kámoš. Tohle by mu neprovedl." zastane se Greg zmijozelského, ale moc jistě se netváří.

„Tak proč se teda chová tak, jak se chová?" rozhodí Sally naštvaně rukama. „Nevěříš doufám tomu, že by se Poš- Holmes zamiloval." Sally by ráda Sherlocka označila posměškem Pošuk, ale po té, co ji jednou John za tohle proklel, snaží se v přítomnosti nebelvírského brankáře krotit.

„Zamiloval se." ozve se nad trojicí nebelvírských uhlazený hlas. Vedle nich se tiše jako kočka objevil havranspárský student, straší bratr Sherlocka Holmese, Mycroft.

„Prosím?" obrátí se na něj Greg s pozvednutým obočím.

„Sherlock se do Irene Adlerové zamiloval, proto se chová tak, jak jste dnes sami mohli vidět." vysvětluje Holmes. „Ovšem nejedná se o přirozený cit, nýbrž o následek lektvaru lásky."

„Ona ho očarovala?! Ta mrcha!" naštve se John a vyskočí na nohy.

„Uklidni se." chytne ho Greg za loket.

„Ujišťuji vás, že jakákoliv násilná akce vůči slečně Adlerové jen vyvolá násilnou reakci ze strany Sherlocka."

„Musíme jí říct, ať ho odčaruje." rozhodí John rukama.

„Jo, a Adlerová se tě lekne a poslechne." odfrkne si Sally.

„Byť nerad, musím se slečnou Donovanovou souhlasit." řekne Mycroft. „Domluva v tomto případě nebude nic platná."

„Ale nemůžeme jí nechat Sherlocka napospas." řekne John naštvaně.

„To ani nemám v plánu, to si buďte jistí." odtuší Mycroft, zatímco si prohlíží nehty na jedné ruce. „Vzhledem k tomu, že lektvary na lidi působí lépe než kouzla, dá se předpokládat, že slečna Adlerová očarovala Sherlocka právě nějakým lektvarem. A toto kouzlo může být zlomeno zase jen lektvarem. Ovšem toto odvětví magie není mou nejsilnější stránkou, a proto budu potřebovat vaši pomoc." podívá se Holmes na Johna.

Není žádné tajemství, že je John nejlepší v lektvarech v ročníku a v první pětce nejlepších na škole a to včetně vyučujících, zatímco Mycroft nepokročil dál než k nejjednodušším lektvarům. Hůlka je mu mnohem bližší než kotlík.

„Ale abych mohl vyrobil protijed, musel bych vědět, jaký lektvar použila." namítne John.

„Pokud použijete špatný protijed, může to Sherlockovi ublížit?" zeptá se Mycroft klidným hlasem, i když pohled prozrazuje obavy.

„No, maximálně zažívací potíže nebo nějaká ta vyrážka. Záleží na lektvaru, neznám je všechny." usoudí John po krátké úvaze.

„Pak tedy není problém v tom, abyste vytvořil co nejvíc protijedů. Jeden z nich určitě zabere."

„A jak chcete ten protijed Sherlockovi podat?" vloží se do jejich rozhovoru Greg. „Pokud mi je známo, tak Sherlock nic nejí a nepije ani normálně a nějak pochybuju, že by se s náma chtěl bavit, když nemluví ani s Johnem."

„A ještě další věc." ozve se Sally se založenýma rukama. „Kde chcete vzít tolik surovin? A kde ty lektvary chcete dělat? Pochybuju, že vás Snape jen tak nechá si hrát v učebně, i když má pro Johna slabost."

„V tom nevidím problém." prohlásí Mycroft s ledabylým mávnutím ruky, načež se obrátí zpět na Johna. „Pokud vám budou chybět nějaké suroviny, stačí jen napsat jejich seznam a já je seženu. A co se týče prostor - Slyšeli jste už o Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby?"

„Ehm – jo." přizná se John neochotně a trochu zčervená. Nevěděl, že Mycroft ví o existenci místa, kde se on a Sherlock občas schovávají.

„Co to je?" zeptá se Greg zvědavě a nevšímá se Johnovi nervozity ani Mycroftova pozvednutého obočí.

„Komnata nejvyšší potřeby je přesně to, co si můžete vydedukovat z jejího názvu." obrátí se Mycroft na Grega s jen trochu povýšeným úsměvem.

\- - o - -

„Vzdávám se." hlesne John a doslova padne do křesla před krbem ve skoro prázdné společenské místnosti.

„Cože?" zvedne Greg hlavu od jakési učebnice.

„Vzdávám se." zopakuje John. „Není protilék."

„Aha." uvědomí si Greg, o čem jeho kámoš mluví.

„Zkoušel jsem všechno." rozhodí John rukama a sedne si rovně. „Všechny protiléky na všechny lektvary lásky, které jsou v knihovně. Dokonce jsem zašel i do oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Bože, strčil jsem Sherlockovi i bezoár!"

„Hej, klid." snaží se ho Greg ztišit. To, že je už po půlnoci, a že mají všichni spát, neznamená, že je někdo nemůže slyšet.

„Sorry." hlesne Watson a zase se v křesle celý sesune.

„Hele, Johne, no- Nenapadlo tě třeba-" začne Greg a nejistě se podrbe ve vlasech.

„Co?" podívá se na něj John.

„No, třeba protilék nefunguje, protože- no, protože není proti čemu by působil." dostane ze sebe Lestrade. „Třeba se Sherlock doopravdy zamiloval."

„Tomu fakt věříš?" zamračí se na něj John.

„No, bylo by to jedno z možných řešení." řekne Greg rychle na svou obranu.

„Vážně si myslíš, že Sherlock je doopravdy zamilovaný do Irene?" řekne John naštvaně. „Že takhle vypadá zamilovaný člověk?"

„To ne." hlesne Greg tiše a nejistě se zavrtí.

Už to jsou skoro dva měsíce, co Sherlock začal chodit s Adlerovou a John s pomocí Grega a Mycrofta zkouší mladíka odčarovat. Během té doby Sherlock v podstatě dělá jen to, co mu Irene řekne a nestará se o nic jiného. Ani o sebe.

„Kdyby ho Irene aspoň měla ráda a udělala to, protože chce, aby ji Sherlock taky miloval, ale ona to dělá jen proto, aby za ni Sherlock dělal špinavou práci." hlesne John smutně, spíš zoufale. „Víš, jaký je Sherlock. Když mu neřekneš, aby jedl a spal, tak to dělat nebude. A Irene mu nic takového rozhodně neříká."

„To je fakt." přizvukuje mu Greg. „Ten kluk vypadá jako kostra. Divím se, že ještě chodí."

Sherlock je opravdu nepřirozeně hubeny, tváře propadlé. Jediný důvod, proč nevypadá celkově jako hladový bezdomovec, je, že Irene dbá na vzhled.

„Nemůže to být třeba kletba Imperius?" zeptá se Greg po chvilce.

„Ne." zavrtí John hlavou. „Už mě to taky napadlo, ale- Mycroft říkal, že je Sherlock vůči kletbě Imperius odolný. Nevím, jak tohle zjistil. A tak dlouho by ho Irene stejně ovládat nedokázala."

„No, stejně to byl výstřel naslepo." povzdechne si Greg.

„A co chceš dělat?" zeptá se Johna po chvíli.

„Já nevím. Zítra zajdu za Mycroftem a řeknu mu a tom. Kdo ví. Třeba bude mít doma nějakou odklínací knihu černé magie nebo čím se ti Holmesové vůbec živí."

„Černá magie zní věrohodně." uchechtne se Greg pobaveně.

\- - o - -

Orel, který střeží vstup do Havranspárské věže má onu nepříjemnou vlastnost, že místo hesla vyžaduje odpověď na otázku. Pokud odpověď nevíte, orel vás nepustí. Můžete odejít a vrátit se později, ale orel vám položí tu samou otázku jako posledně.

\- - o - -

„Co je nejmocnější silou na světě, která překoná veškerou zlou vůli a úmysly?" řekne orel asi po milionté.

A asi po milionté ho Mycroft probodne pohledem. Na tohle by každý měl jinou odpověď, každá náboženská a filosofická skupina se hádá o to, co by mohlo být odpovědí na tuto otázku, tak jak ji má on vědět?!

„Dobrý den." ozve se za Mycroftem nejistý dívčí hlas.

Holmes se hned otočí a trochu se na dívku se žlutou kravatou zamračí.

„Nemůžete se dostat dovnitř?" zeptá se Molly opatrně a kmitne pohledem mezi Mycroftem a orlem.

Jakožto členka mrzimorské koleje by o vstupu do cizí společenské místnosti neměla nic vědět, ale na druhou stranu Mycroft ví o vstupech do všech čtyřech kolejí. A obvykle i jejich hesla.

„Nezná odpověď na otázku." řekne orel dívce.

„A na jakou?" zeptá se Molly zvědavě a Mycrofta a jeho rozčílený pohled naprosto ignoruje.

„Co je nejmocnější silou na světě, která překoná veškerou zlou vůli a úmysly?" zopakuje orel.

„Přece pravá láska, ne?" odpoví Molly okamžitě a tváře jí lehce zrůžoví. „Je to tak ne?"

„Ano, je." řekne orel vesele. „Vysloužila jste si vstup do havranspárské věže. Chcete se tam podívat?" zeptá se orel bodře.

„Cože? Ne, to ne." zavrtí Molly hlavou a zčervená o trochu víc. „Já to jenom zkusila, šla jsem jen kolem. A – no, je neslušné chodit někam, kam vás nepozvali." špitne nakonec.

„Bylo by mi ctí, kdybyste patřila do mé koleje." řekne orel uctivě. „Jezevec na vás musí být hrdý."

„Děkuji." hlesne Molly s rudými tvářemi. „Ale raději pusťte dovnitř jeho." obrátí se Molly do míst, kde by měl stát Mycroft Holmes, ale ten tam není. Vlastně na celé chodbě stojí jen Molly a nikdo jiný.

„Kam zmizel?" diví se mrzimorská.

\- - o - -

„Mám řešení." ozve se nad nebelvísrkým stolem potěšený hlas.

Greg, John a zbytek fafrpálového týmu udiveně zvednou hlavy a podívají se na havranspárského studenta.

„Co?" ozve se Sally a podezíravě se zrzka prohlíží.

Mycroft jen protočí oči a kývne hlavou do strany, aby Johnovi naznačil, že s ním chce mluvit v soukromí. John a s ním i Greg se zvednou a poodejdou kousek stranou.

„Mám řešení Sherlockova problému." zopakuje Mycroft.

„Ale už nezbyl žádný lektvar." rozhodí John rukama a naštvaně se zamračí nad vlastní bezmocností. Už není způsob, jak kamarádovi pomoct a zachránit ho před Irene a smrtí vyčerpáním.

„Co je nejmocnější silou na světě, která překoná veškerou zlou vůli a úmysly?" zeptá se jich Mycroft s drobným úsměvem.

„Magie?" tipne si Greg. „Jak to máme vědět, filosofii nestudujeme."

Mycroft jen krátce protočí oči a sám na svou otázku odpoví.

„Pravá láska."

„A jak nám to pomůže?" nechápe John.

„Co je projevem pravé lásky?" vyptává se Mycorft.

„Polibek?" hádá John a hlavou mu kmitnou snad všechny disneyovky, které kdy viděl.

„Přesně." pousměje se Mycroft. „Stačí, aby Sherlock dostal polibek od toho, koho doopravdy miluje a Irene bude bezmocná." vysvětlí jim Mycroft plán.

„A bude to fungovat?" zamračí se Greg pochybovačně.

„Bude muset, nic jiného nám nezbývá. Leda ještě Brumbál." pokrčí Mycroft rameny.

„Ale Sherlock se teď do nikoho nezamiluje, Irene ho ovládá." řekne John pesimisticky.

„A co takhle někdo, do koho byl Sherlock zamilovaný ještě před tímto incidentem?" navrhne Mycroft s nevinným výrazem.

„Co?" zarazí se John. „Sherlock do nikoho zamilovaný nebyl. Řekl by mi, kdyby měl o někoho zájem." řekne John a strčí si ruce do kapes.

„Johne, on mluví o tobě." řekne Greg a poplácá brankáře po rameni.

„Cože?!" vyjekne John. „Sherlock a já- My ne- To přece-" brání se John s panikou v obličeji i hlase.

„To řekni zbytku školy." prohodí Mycroft.

„Dívej." řekne Greg s úsměvem a jedním mávnutím ruky k sobě přivolá zbytek famfrpálového týmu. „Hej, děcka. Můžete tady Johnovi říct, jaký byl váš názor na něj a na Sherlocka?" zeptá se Greg s drobným úsměvem.

„Strašně vám to spolu slušelo. Bylo od Holmese pěkně blbý, že tě takhle nechal. Nechápu, proč ses furt bránil, že spolu nechodíte, když jste spolu očividně byli. Škoda, žes chodil s ním, chtěla jsem tě sbalit, ale se Sherlockem vám to tak slušelo. Buď rád, že od něj máš pokoj, je to magor. Měli byste se k sobě vrátit." vychrlí ze sebe Johnovi spoluhráči.

„Co?" hlesne jen Watson slabým hlasem.

„Díky, lidi." usměje se Greg. „On do teď věřil, že o nich nikdo nevěděl."

Nebelvírští si při cestě zpátky ke stolu ani neobtěžují předstírat, že se nesmějí na celé kolo.

„Ale my spolu nechodili." dostane ze sebe John nakonec.

„Nejvyšší čas to napravit." usoudí Mycroft a kývne hlavou ke vstupu do Velké síně, kde se právě objevila Irene a za ní se připloužil Sherlock.

„Stačí jeden polibek a bude konec." řekne Mycroft tiše, když vidí Johnův bolestivý výraz, který blonďák má pokaždé, když vidí svého bývalého kamaráda.

„Co? Tady?!" nadskočí John skoro vyděšeně.

„Ujišťuji vás, že úprava paměti je ten nejmenší problém, který máme." řekne Mycroft prostě, jako by řešil blížící se test a ne mazání paměti plné Velké síni.

„A co mám dělat?" dostane ze sebe John nakonec a nejistě si skousne ret.

„Ještě's nikomu nedal pusu?" zeptá se Greg posměšně. „Je to jednoduchá, prostě-"

„Já vím, jak se líbá!" okřikne ho ho John možná až moc nahlas, protože se po nich pár lidí otočí.

Greg se tomu směje, John rudne a Mycroft dělá, jako by se vůbec nestaral o svět kolem sebe.

„Prostě to udělej a bude to." postrčí ho Greg směrem ke zmijozelskému stolu.

„Jestli to nevyjde a všichni se mi budou posmívat, zabiju vás oba." zahučí John, než se se srdcem až v krku a s žaludkem na zemi vydá směrem k Adlerové a Holmesovi. Je velice rád, že se ti dva pro tentokrát nelíbají, protože by jinak utekl.

„Sherlocku, můžu s tebou mluvit?" řekne John, když dojde k Holmesovi.

Ten se na něj podívá stejně prázdným pohledem, jaký má už dva měsíce v kuse.

„A co bys mu chtěl?" zeptá se Irene sladce a zezadu se o Sherlocka opře.

„Po tobě nechci nic." odsekne jí John, než se zase podívá na Sherlocka. „Fajn, nemluv, ale můžeš se aspoň postavit?"

Sherock se ani nehne, ale když si Irene sedne rovně a pustí ho, poslechne Johnovo přání a postaví se před něj.

Není to poprvé, co John proklíná jejich výškový rozdíl (Ne, vážně, Sherlock je mladší, tak proč musí být vyšší?). A není to poprvé ani naposledy, co proklíná zvědavost bradavických studentů, protože na sobě doslova cítí jejich pohledy.

„Do háje s tím." zahučí John rozčíleně.

Postaví se na špičky, chytne Sherlocka za tváře a stáhne ho trochu níž a vzápětí dlouhána políbí. Jen se zavřenýma očima balancuje na místě a tiskne svoje rty k Sherlockovým.

A o pár okamžiků později ho někdo chytne za boky, přitiskne ho blíže ke zmijozelskému a Sherlockovi rty se pohnou. John vydechne úlevou a pootevře oči. Ty Sherlockovi jsou zavřené, ale to Johnovi nevadí, Sherlockova pusa mu dává dostatek důkazů, že je mladík vzhůru.

Okolo nich vybuchne série jásotu, hvízdání a vytí.

John sebou překvapeně trhne a postaví se na nohy. Úplně zapomněl, že jsou ve Velké síni. On se líbá se Sherlockem uprostřed Velké síně!

„Sherlocku?" špitne úplně rudý John a s obavami se podívá na kamaráda.

„Johne." vrátí mu Holmes stejně tiše a opře se čelem o to Johnovo.

„Seš v pořádku?" zeptá se John opatrně.

„Nejsem si jistý." odpoví mu Holmes, ale pak se zarazí a uhne pohledem. „Tedy, chci říct, že si z poslední doby skoro nic nepamatuju, což není v pořádku, ale to, co jsi udělal, to – ehm – to – bylo dobré."

John se může jen nadšeně usmát.

„To je dobře." povzdechne si John s úlevou, ale pak se zarazí, když hluk kolem nich identifikuje jako skandování – Opakovat!

„Nechceš jít někam jinam?" zeptá se John s nadějí.

„Rád." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas a postaví se rovně. „Ideálně na ošetřovnu. Myslím, že brzo omdlím."

„Jo, hned." přikývne John hned na souhlas. Chytne Sherlocka za ruku a vydá se s ním pryč. A snaží se přitom ignorovat Mycrofta, který stojí nad Irene a brání ji jakkoliv zasáhnout i vysmátého Grega, který mu ukazuje palce nahoru.


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Pomfreyová ze Sherlockova stavu neměla moc radost. Vlastně mu dost hlasitě nadávala za jeho nezodpovědné chování a zanedbávání vlastní osoby. Jeho výmluvu, že tentokrát to není jeho vinou, nebrala moc vážně, až dokud jí John neodpřísáhl, že pro jednou Sherlock mluví pravdu.

John sice je velice loajální kamarád a je pro Holmese ochotný lhát v podstatě komukoliv, ale k madam Pomfreyové si to nedovolí. Tato rozhodná žena se o něj stará už od chvíle, kdy John projevil přání stát se léčitelem a on by si nedovolil si ji znepřátelit. Nejen kvůli své kariéře a jejich přátelském vztahu, ale i kvůli tomu, že on i Sherlock služby madam Pomfreyové i ošetřovny využívají docela často.

Postarší čarodějka zahájila nápravu Sherlockova stavu tím, že Zmijozelského donutila vypít několik různých lektvarů a odvarů, z nichž ten poslední ho uspal.

A protože jeho role krotitele Sherlocka Holmese momentálně nemá využití, musí se John chtě nechtě vrátit do hodin a čelit následkům svých činů.

\- - o - -

Už v životě nikoho nepolíbí.

Rozhodně ne Sherlocka.

Nebo aspoň ne před celou školou.

\- - o - -

„Johne." rozkřikne se Sherlock. „Řekni jim, že mi nic není! Chci odsud pryč! To neustálé uspávání mi ničí mozkvé buňky!"

„Buď rád, že seš tady." řekne John schváceně a padne na židli vedle Sherlockova lůžka.

„Celý den na mě všichni dělají mlaskavé zvuky a naznačují líbání, hlavně nebelvírští. Moje vlastní kolej je horší než ta tvoje, protože zmijozelští mi za zády hodí pár posměšků na homosexuály a krev, ale aspoň se mě neptají, kdy bude svatba!" rozhazuje John rukama, zatímco nadává. „Bože, každý den se tady líbá polovina studentů, ale posmívají se jen mně!"

„Ne každý se líbá uprostřed snídaně ve Velké síni." prohodí Sherlock.

„Jo, to máš recht." zahučí John a zaboří obličej do dlaní. „Opakovat už to rozhodně nemíním, tohle stačí."

„Jistě." hlesne Sherlock potichu, ale John ho stejně uslyší. A udiveně zvedne hlau, protože Sherlock zní – zklamaně?

„Co?" diví se John.

„Proč jsi to udělal?" zeptá se Sherlock, ve tváři jen mírný zájem.

„Mycroft tady ještě nebyl s informacemi?" diví se John.

„Je možné, že se dostavil zrovna ve chvíli, kdy jsem spal." usoudí Sherlock s klidem. „Madam Pomfreyová by byla nejradši, kdybych celý zdejší pobyt prospal."

„Dělal's, že spíš, když přišel, že ano?" ušklíbne se John pobaveně.

„Pro to nejsou žádné důkazy." prohlásí Sherlock, ovšem koutek úst mu lehce zacuká.

„Jasně." zazubí se John s veselou.

„Neodpověděl jsi mi na otázku." řekne Sherlock klidně. „Proč jsi to udělal? Muselo ti být jasné, že políbíš-li někoho před celou školou, že si z tebe tví spolužáci budou dělat legraci. Obzvláště je-li ten někdo osoba, o které vehementně prohlašuješ, že nejste pár." vychrlí ze sebe Sherlock.

„Co si z posledních dvou měsíců pamatuješ?" zeptá se John opatrně.

Sherlock se zatváří nespokojeně, že nemá svou odpověď, ale začne mluvit.

„Poslední dva měsíce mám ve vzpomínkách jistý chaos. Vše je – jako by – přikryté mlhou, ale pamatuju si Mycrofta s lektvary a Irene Adlerovou. Hodně na mě mluvila. Spíš rozkazovala." přizná Sherlock neochotně.

„Irene se nějak podařilo ti podat lektvar lásky." začne John vysvětlovat. „Pořád nevím, jaký použila, ale rozhodně je sakra účinný. Celou dobu jsme já a Mycroft vymýšleli protijedy, ale nic nepomáhalo. Žádný lektvar nezabral. A pak Mycroft přišel s tím, že by třeba pomohlo, kdybych tě políbil. Nevím, kde na ten nápad přišel, rozhodně si nemyslím, že je fanda Sněhurky a Růženky a-"

„Koho?" přuruší Sherlock Johnovo drmolení.

„Co? Jako Sněhurka a Růženka? To jsou mudlovské pohádky, kdy je princezna zakletá a zachránit ji může jen polibek prince z pravé lásky." vysvětluje John v krátkosti. „Mycrofta nějak napadlo, že by to pomohlo i tobě. A poslal mě, ať to udělám. Věř mi, kdyby mi řekl, že musím omráčit Brumbála, aby ti to pomohlo, udělám to, takže mi ani tohle nakonec nepřišlo jako zas tak pitomý nápad. Nakonec. Tak jsem prostě šel a políbil tě a ono to vážně pomohlo, protože ses hned probral." povídá John, ke konci skoro nesrozumitelně, s hlavou obrácenou do strany a s tvářemi rudými jako nebelvírská kravata.

„Nepamatuju si, že by mi Irene dala cokoliv k jídlu, co by mohlo obsahovat lektvar." zamyslí se Sherlock. „Ovšem je docela možné, že mě nejdřív uřkla nebo omráčila, aby mi ho mohla podat."

„Mrcha." zahučí John naštvaně.

„Chtělo by to nějakou pomstu." zamyslí se Sherlock.

„Mohli bychom jí dát lektvar a nechat ji, ať se taky zamiluje, ale do nějakého idiota. Třeba do Filche." navrhne John s pomstychtivým úsměvem.

„Na budoucího lékaře a osobu všeobecně považovanou za hodnou a přívětivou, máš dost lákavé nápady na vendetu." usoudí Sherlock se zamyšleným výrazem.

Ten se ovšem promění v nasupený, když k posteli dorazí Mycroft.

„Jakpak se ti daří, Sherlocku?"

„Skvěle, tak co kdybys odsud vypadnul?" štěkne Sherlock okamžitě.

„Jen bych si s tebou rád promluvil o samotě a toto je ideální příležitost. Ve chvíli, kdy budeš propuštěn, budeš se mi opět vyhýbat."

„A ty se divíš?" ucedí Sherlock jedovatě.

„Jdu se zeptat madam Pomfreyové, jestli a kdy tě propustí." prohodí John a postaví se.

Sherlock po Johnovi vrhne nasupený pohled, ale jinak nic neříká. S rukama křížem se zaboří do polštářů a hledí na strop, jako by ho osobně urazil.

„Co víš o posledních dvou měsících?" zeptá se Mycroft a ani nečeká, až bude nebelvírský z doslechu.

„V podstatě nic. John mi řekl, že mě Adlerová držela pod vlivem lektvaru lásky, proti kterému jste nebyli schopní najít protijed, dokud tebe nenapadlo ho poslat, ať mě políbí."

„Po jisté konzultaci mi byl objasněn názor, že cituji: nejmocnější silou na světě, která přemůže zlou vůli, je pravá láska." vysvětluje Mycroft. „Věř, že tou dobou už jsme byli oba zoufalí, takže jsem byl ochotný se snížit i k používání sentimentu. A vybrat Johna přece bylo naprosto logické, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi do něj poblázněný snad od chvíle, kdy jste se potkali."

„Zklapni, Mycrofte." zavrčí Sherlock a ještě víc se na strop zamračí.

„Tak naštvaný, když jsem ti Johna Watsona v podstatě naservíroval na stříbrném podnose." ušklíbá se Mycroft. „Kdybych mu neřekl, že je tvoje pravá láska, nejspíš byste se ani jeden nerozhoupali k tomu, abyste se vyznali. Ty jsi příliš slepý ke svým emocím a John-"

„On není moje pravá láska!" rozkřikne se Sherlock a prudce se posadí.

„Tady se nekřičí, mladý muži!" okřikne ho madam Pomfreyová, která během sourozenecké hádky přišla k lůžku pacienta.

A půl kroku za ní stojí John Watson s překvapeným a trochu ublíženým výrazem, který se mu ne zrovna úspěšně daří maskovat.

„Takže, pane Holmesi." pokračuje madam Pomfreyová. „John se zapřísáhl, že dá pozor na to, abyste jedl a spal, takže ho budete poslouchat. Ovšem jinak jste propuštěn z mojí péče."

„Fajn." zahučí Sherlock, ale na nikoho kolem se nedívá.

Odchod z ošetřovny je plný trapného ticha.

Mycroft se hned omluvil a odešel po zjištění, že je Sherlock propuštěn, takže jdou jen Sherlock a John. Ovšem obvyklá pohodová atmosféra kolem nich chybí, jako by byli cizinci a ne nejlepší přátelé.

Sherlock si to okamžitě zamíří do sedmého patra, do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, která je mu víc domovem než celá zmijozelská kolej dohromady. Mlčky dojdou až k ní, když se John před vstupem do místnosti zarazí.

„Zajdu do jídelny a přinesu ti něco k jídlu." řekne ne zrovna jistým hlasem, než se otočí na patě a rychle zmizí.

Sherlock se za ním chvíli hledí a bez problémů si všímá Johnova ztuhlého postoje, narovnaných ramen a rázné chůze. John je naštvaný.

Sherlock se podiví, jestli za to může jeho rozhovor s Mycroftem a ono prohlášení, že John není jeho pravá láska. Řekl to hlavně, aby nějak zastavil Mycroftovi poznámky, ale i kdyby si to John vzal osobně, nemá si na co stěžovat. To on pořád tvrdil, že nejsou pár a vyloženě Sherlockovi řekl, že ono políbení rozhodně opakovat nebude. Sherlock jen ctí jeho přání.

Ovšem tyhle myšlenkové pochody jeho náladu nijak nezlepšily.

A ani nepomohly těžké atmosféře zbytku večera, kdy se Sherlock a John beze slova navečeřeli a popíjeli čaj u krbu. Vlastně promluvil akorát John, když se s výmluvou na zítřejší test se Sherlockem rozloučil a odešel na noc do nebelvírské věže.

\- - o - -

„Čau, Johne, kde máš toho svýho amanta?" zeptá se Greg vesele u snídaně, než sebou plácne vedle svého brankáře.

„Sherlock není můj amant. Nejsme spolu." zahučí John naštvaně. Kdyby mu bylo ještě mizerněji, než mu je, musely by se mu nad hlavou tvořit bouřkové mraky.

„Nekecej." drbne do něj Greg. „Včera jste si před celou školou dali polibek z pravé lásky a ty sám jsi mi včera v podstatě potvrdil, že je to oboustranná záležitost. Nebo že by nějaké trable v Ráji?"

„Nech toho, Gregu." zahučí John úplně bez nálady.

„Johne, co se stalo?" zeptá se Greg, ale tentokrát zní vážně.

„Nic. Jenom ta _záležitost_ je jen jednostranná." odsekne Watson, než se prudce postaví. „Uvidíme se potom." dodá, než zmizí. Za sebou nechává více než jedno údivem pozvednuté obočí.

John se zastaví až u skleníků, kde má mít hodinu bylinkářství. Ovšem že ta začíná až za více než půl hodiny, to je nebelvírskému jedno, prostě jen chce být sám.

To, co mu Greg řekl u snídaně, to je pravda. Před tou pusou by to John nikdy nepřiznal, ale on je doopravdy zamilovaný do Sherlocka Holmese, což celé škole došlo dřív, než jemu. Jenže celá škola nekamarádí se Sherlockem Jsem-Ženátý-S-Magií Holmesem a nemusí mít starosti, že by o tohle přátelství přišli, kdyby projevili nevhodný zájem. A ostatní taky nemusí překonávat několik let opakování, že nejsou pár nebo tak podobně. Aspoň že John nikde nerozhlašoval, že není gay. Což je vlastně pravda, když je bi, ale to je jedno.

Vlastně i Johnovi pocity jsou jedno, protože když už si je konečně přizná, tak Sherlock na celou ošetřovnu zařve, že John není jeho pravá láska. Očividně ke kouzelnému polibku z lásky stačí jen jeden zamilovaný idiot.

Johna by zajímalo, jestli se tohle stalo i všem těm zakletým princeznám a princům, kteří je zachránili. Jistě, pohádky končí svatbou, ale to neznamená, že byli doopravdy šťastní až do smrti. John sice svého zakletého prince zachránil, ale tím pro něj podobnost s pohádkami končí.

\- - o - -

I přes nepříjemně napjaté ticho mezi nimi se odpoledne jako vždy objeví Sherlock a John v knihovně, kde dělají úkoly nebo se učí. Dobře, kde John dělá úkoly a učí se, zatímco Sherlock dělá kdo ví jaký výzkum nebo otravuje, protože se nudí.

„Máš nějakou?" zeptá se John najednou uprostřed eseje ohledně lektvarů ovlivňujících růst.

„Johne, já jsem sice génius, ale ani já neumím vykouzlit odpověď z ničeho." řekne Sherlock se skoro slyšitelným protočením očí.

„Pravou lásku myslím. Máš nějakou?" upřesní John svůj dotaz, oči upřené na pergamen a postoj i záda ztrnulé, zatímco čeká na odpověď.

„Láska je sentiment." plácne Sherlock ledabyle.

„To není odpověď na otázku." namítne John.

„Ne, není." potvrdí Sherlock.

„Fajn, tak si neodpovídej." odsekne John naštvaně a pokračuje ve psaní.

Ticho, které následuje, je ještě nepříjemnější a napjatější, než to předchozí.

\- - o - -

„Měli byste si promluvit." řekne Greg vážným hlasem a trochu se na nebelvírského brankáře zamračí. „Týden kolem sebe chodíte, nemluvíte spolu a tváříte se, jako by vám zvonil umíráček. Něco už s tím dělej. Promluv si s ním!"

„A co mu mám asi říct?" utrhne se na něj John. „'Hele, Sherlocku, víš, jak jsem ti dal onehdy pusu? Došlo mi, že jsem do tebe zabouchnutej.' Ne díky. I kdybych mu to řekl, tak on dost hlasitě řekl, že on do mě zamilovaný není. Navíc Sherlock nesnáší všechno, co má něco společného se sentimentem."

„Hele, to se radši budeš plácat v tomhle, než aby sis to s ním vyříkal? Já myslel, že idiot je tady ten tvůj génius, ne ty." rozhodí Greg naštvaně rukama.

\- - o - -

„Ježiši Kriste!" vykřikne John vylekaně, když vejde do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby ve chvíli, kdy v ní něco vybuchne za doprovodu obřích zelenomodrých plamenů. Takhle jeho volné hodiny obvykle nezačínají. A nebo už si odvykl.

„Tvůj mudlovský původ jde velice snadno poznat na tvých nadávkách." oznámí mu Sherlock skoro bez zájmu, zatímco cosi škrábe do diáře.

„Co to bylo?" zeptá se John.

„Experiment." odpoví Sherlock v krátkosti a pokračuje ve psaní. Kdyby vzhlédl, neušel by mu Johnův sarkastický výraz 'neříkej-tohle-by-mě-nenapadalo'.

„To jsou Mycroftovi věci?" ukáže John na židli, o kterou se opírá deštník a vidí na ní několik hábitů v havranspárských barvách.

„Experimentuju s pyromagií a potřebuji vhodné materiály." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„A Mycroftovo oblečení odpovídá požadavkům?"

„Může si za to sám." prskne Sherlock. „Kdyby mě neotravoval, tak bych-"

„Co?" zeptá se John zvědavě, zatímco si sedá na své křeslo u krbu. Sherlockovo zaražení v polovině věty je neobvyklé a Johna by zajímalo, čím si Mycroft vysloužil zničení veškeré své garderóby.

„Nic." zahučí Sherlock a vzteklým mávnutím hůlky podpálí jednu modrou kravatu.

A zase je ticho.

„Můžeš si na chvíli sednout?" změní John téma rozhovoru a nejistě mávne rukou ke křeslu před sebou.

Sherlock mu věnuje dlouhý zkoumavý pohled, ale nakonec beze slova přejde ke krbu a s ladností sobě vlastní si sedne.

John na něj jen hledí a nejistě polkne.

„Furt tohle ségře radím, ale nikdy mi to nepřišlo tak složité." zamumle si John pro sebe.

„O čem to mluvíš?" pozvedne Sherlock obočí.

„Vždycky Harry radím, ať si s Clarou promluví, když mají problém, ale nikdy mě nenapadlo, jak je těžké začít." řekne John, než si nejistě odkašle.

„A my máme problém?" zatváří se Sherlock udiveně.

„Jo. Už od chvíle, kdy jsem ti dal pusu, tak máme problém." zamračí se na něj John. „Nebo tobě to naše mlčení a všechno příjde normální?!" rozhodí rukama.

Sherlock si jen trochu poposedne a lehce se zavrtí, než odpoví.

„Ne." hlesne nakonec.

John jen krátce přikývne hlavou, než se zarazí a donutí se pokračovat. Ovšem do očí se Sherlockovi nedívá.

„Dal jsem ti pusu, protože Mycroft řekl, že jsi do mě zamilovaný, vlastně všichni řekli, že jsme do sebe celí pryč, ale hlavně ti ta pusa měla pomoct. Řekl jsem ti, že bych udělal cokoliv, abych ti pomohl." povídá John nejistě. „Po té puse a po tom celém dni, kdy mi ji všichni furt předhazovali, mi došlo, že – že vlastně mají pravdu. Že – že jsem se do tebe – zamiloval. Samozřejmě, tvůj názor znám, nejsem hluchý, ale myslím, že je nutné, abych ti to řekl. Protože po té ošetřovně jsem neměl zrovna nejpřátelštější náladu a- Prostě doufám, že to pomůže nějak vyčistit vzduch mezi náma." zakončí John s pohledem upřeným na svoje ruce složené v klíně a se zářivě rudýma ušima i tvářemi.

„To tě navedl Mycroft?" zeptá se Sherlock rozčíleně.

„Cože?" zarazí se John a zmateně se na zmijozelského podívá.

„To tě navedl on, abys tohle řekl?" ptá se Sherlock a naštvaně se postaví. „Protože ty sám jsi mi řekl, že ten polibek nemíníš opakovat, tak proč bys mi teď vyznával lásku? Poslal tě Mycroft? Zaplatil ti? Nebo tě sponzoruje někdo jiný? Je to tvůj vlastní vtip?" vzteká se Holmes.

„To si vážně myslíš, že si z tebe dělám srandu?! Že je tohle vtip?!" rozkřikne se John, než vyskočí na nohy. „A kdy jsem ti sakra řekl, že tě nechci políbit?! Nebo ses už zbláznil a vymýšlíš si věci?!"

„Já nejsem blázen." sykne Sherlock vztekle. „Přišel jsi na ošetřovnu a nadával jsi na reakce studentů na onen polibek. Když jsem ti řekl, že jde jen o následek toho, že ses líbal ve Velké síni, odpověděl jsi mi, cituji: Opakovat to rozhodně nemínim, konec citace."

„Mluvil jsem o Velké síni, ty idiote!" rozhodí John rukama. „Myslel jsem, že se už nechci líbat před celou školou! Nemluvil jsem o líbání s tebou!"

„To jsem – nevěděl." hlesne Sherlock překvapeně a trochu schlíple.

„No tak si příště zjisti všechny informace, než mi začneš předhazovat, že jsem tě prodal!" štěkne John, než se otočí na patě a rozběhne se pryč.

Čekal že tenhle rozhovor neproběhne zrovna hladce, ale tohle? Copak si Sherlock doopravdy myslí, že by si z něj dělal takovoudle srandu? A ještě si za to nechával platit? On do háje myslel, že jsou přátelé!

„Johne!" křikne za ním někdo a vzápětí Johna chytne ruka za loket, otočí ho dokola a přitiskne ho k pevné hrudi ve školní uniformě.

„Co to sakra-!"

„Johne, promiň mi to. Prosím." zašeptá mu Sherlock do ucha.

„Ne, pusť mě!" začne se nebelvírský okamžitě bránit a chce se Sherlockovi vykroutit, jenže ten ho drží doopravdy pevně. John by mu musel vážně ublížit, aby se osvobodil.

„Nepustím tě, chci ti to vysvětlit. Jenom mě nech mluvit." povídá Sherlock prosebným hlasem.

„Už jsi mluvil dost!" štěkne po něm John.

„Fajn." povzdechne si Sherlock, než skloní hlavu. A pak Johna políbí.

Je to příšerný polibek, který začal spíš v koutku pusy než na rtech, zuby do sebe narazily a John měl na moment pocit, že mu chce Sherlock zlomit nos, ale neví, jak na to. Ovšem o vteřinu později Sherlock zlehka pootočí hlavou a vše najednou pasuje. A polibek je úžasný.

Dokud se John neodtáhne.

„Proč tohle děláš?" zeptá se. Nezní naštvaně, spíš unaveně. Unavený z celého tohodle týdne i z dvou měsíců před ním.

„Není to jasné?"

„Po tom tvém posledním prohlášení ani ne." zamračí se John. Má chuť si zkřížit ruce na hrudi, ale nechává je se zaťatými pěstmi viset podél těla. Sherlock ho stejně drží tak, že mezi nimi není dost prostoru na založené ruce.

„Omlouvám se." hlesne jen Sherlock a opře se čelem o to Johnovo. „Tehdy na ošetřovně mi Mycroft pořád předhazoval, že jsem do tebe zamilovaný a utahoval si ze mě. Když jsem mu říkal, že to není pravda, nenapadlo mě, že už budeš zpátky a uslyšíš to."

„Zařval jsi to na celé oddělení."

„To je jedno." pokrčí Sherlock ramenem. „Chtěl jsem jenom, ať Mycroft vypadne a ta lež se hodila. Ty jsi předtím prohlásil, že už se nechceš líbat, a i když už vím, že jsi to myslel jinak, než já, tak tehdy jsem si říkal, že ti nemusím nic vysvětlovat. Že to cítíš stejně."

„Tak proč jsi řekl, že si nechávám platit od Mycrofta?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

Ano, Sherlock mu tady vyznává lásku, ale ještě před pár minutami ho měl za podrazáka. John se jen tak zlomit nenechá. I když chce.

„Mycroft mi dneska předhazoval, že jsem do tebe zamilovaný, i když to popírám, a že mě donutí to přiznat." povídá Sherlock tiše. „Myslel jsem, že to tvoje vyznámí je jen nějaký jeho trik."

„Jsem přátelé, Sherlocku!" rozkřikne se John a rozhodí rukama. „Jak sis vůbec mohl myslet, že udělám něco takového?!"

„Já vím. já-" Sherlock se zarazí uprostřed věty a povzdechne si. „Promiň mi to. Já-" Víc už toho Sherlock neřekne. Místo slov se k Johnovi skloní a opět ho políbí.

Tentokrát už se nebelvírský nebrání. Místo toho zvedne ruce a oběma chytne Sherlock za tváře.

„Už žádné pochybnosti o mé důvěryhodnosti, jasné?" zamumle John tiše.

„Samozřejmě." slibuje Sherlock, než k sobě Johna víc přitiskne a znovu ho políbí.

V tu chvíli jako naschvál se otevřou dveře tříd kolem nich a ven se vyhrnou studenti, kterým právě skončily odpolední hodiny.

John ze sebe vyrazí něco jako poplašené vypísknutí (což popírá a nikdy nepřizná) a pokusí se od Sherlocka odskočit stranou, ale zmijozelský ho drží příliš pevně.

Kolem dvojice se rozléhá hlasitý hlahol, pískání a spousta pubertálních poznámek.

„Znova už ne." zaskučí John prosebně a padne čelem na Sherlockovu hruď. „Nepůjdeme radši někam jinam?" zeptá se prosebně.

„Rád. Komnata nejvyšší potřeby." rozhodne Sherlock, než chytne Johna za ruku a začne ho davem studentů táhnout pryč.

\- - o - -

John sedí u večeře a snaží se vychutnat si pečené kuře, když si vedle něj sednou Greg a Sally.

„Hej, Johne, slyšeli jsme, že ses dal se Sherlockem zase dohromady." plácne ho Greg do zad.

„Jo, podle historek vás půlka školy chytla, jak si to spolu chcete rozdat uprostřed chodby." dodá Sally.


End file.
